


seriously, how clueless can one be?

by when_stars_go_dim



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CLUELESS EGGPLA-//SLAPPED, Fluff, M/M, NUFF SAID, VandeRan-centric, Vanderan, as how my rp-partner had phrase it, cluelessvandyisbaeeeeee, i rest my case, ineedabettertitle, slams table, vanderwood x saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_stars_go_dim/pseuds/when_stars_go_dim
Summary: It's Vanderwood's birthday and yet he is completely unaware of it, even until the very endran: clueless eggplant is clueless T-T





	seriously, how clueless can one be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rain_shall_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/gifts).



> for my clueless rp-partner, phanton_iris (please do check her out, her works are too heavenly, i crai), who completely forgotten it's her birthday today  
> wuv shuuuuuu ヾ( ｀>3)ω<*)
> 
> you have my first ever written fic, hubby  
> *cue the cerb going hysterical because _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

It was a lazy afternoon. 

Saeran sat on the floor, slouching against his boyfriend’s back while said boyfriend was painstakingly trying to fold the unending pile of laundry. The redhead was casually reading a book, giving a few sarcastic comments every now and then whilst accompanying Vanderwood – it was Saeran’s interpretation of helping the brunet to do chores.

Deeming the book was boring, with all the cheesy pick up lines and unwanted romantic and dramatic gestures, Saeran placed the book aside and sighed. “Vandy, can I have your phone? I’m lazy to grab mine.” Vanderwood was speechless but yet he complied with the young twin’s request, gently bumping Saeran’s forehead with the phone. “Are you going to watch another session of cat videos on _Phasebook_ , runt? Don’t you have work to do?” 

Saeran cared not about the latter reminder and happily cheered when Vanderwood handed him the phone. “Work? What’s that? Is it _edible_?” He replied cheekily, repositioning himself to rest his head onto Vanderwood’s lap. “Oi runt! How am I supposed to fold the laundry with you lying on my lap?” The brunet flicked the kid’s forehead, then sighed, knowing Saeran won’t budge until he’s bored again. Anyway, Vanderwood was almost done with folding the laundry. All he had to do was just to put them away. But that can wait, indulging a little with Saeran now was a pleasant idea as well. Vanderwood ruffled the mob of vibrant red hair, his fingers gently pushing away some of the stray strands on his forehead, looking at the young twin chuckling as his focus was on the cat videos.

“Found anything interesting?” Vanderwood asked, still ruffling his lover’s hair.

“Yeah, someone decided that it was fun to poke a cat’s paw, the cat retaliated and malfunctioned.” Saeran chuckled.

As the kid continued to scroll down the video playlist, a notification appeared. It was a message from Vmin, - Vanderwood’s colleague when they were still working for the agency - with the title ‘Happy Birthday, Mr. Leopard Prints’. Saeran blinked, astonished, his eyes darting from the message then back at his clueless boyfriend. 

‘It’s Vandy’s birthday? Why didn’t Vandy say anything? Has he forgotten about the fact that it’s his birthday today?’ Saeran furrowed his brows, but noticing how clueless Mr. Leopard Prints was. Nuff said, dense Mr. Leopard Prints had no idea at all. “Say Vandy? Are you done with the laundry?” Saeran place the phone down, his gaze meeting the brunet’s. 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m done for now. I guess? Wait, are you done with watching the cat videos already? That was fast.” Vanderwood exclaimed, not a bit astonished at how short Saeran’s attention span was. Though he must say, he treasured moments like these when the Saeran is just beside him, keeping him company. There are also times he wished that it could last just a little longer.

Saeran sat up and offered his hand to help the agent up. “Shall we go for a date then? Is there any place where you would like to go?” Vanderwood was surprised. It was usually the runt who decides where to go, and he’ll tag along. But today it was different, and it did make him wonder why.

“Come on now, where would you like to go? Think~” Saeran pestered once more, dragging the brunet across the living room and towards the door.

“Hmm…” Vanderwood pondered for a moment, still unsure why the sudden enthusiasm the young twin was portraying. “Let’s go to the grocery store then, your brother did request for more of those _vile_ drinks and that _cheap_ flavoured potato chips. Besides, I will need to restock the fridge again.” 

Saeran was speechless. He was so done with Vanderwood’s choice of ‘dating spots’. Then again, the both of them had never done a decent date since they were _a thing_ to begin with. The redhead gave it a thought, quirking his lips. It indeed would be the perfect place to go and get some necessary stuff, like a cake to celebrate Vanderwood’s birthday. 

“Fine, let’s go there then.” Saeran hastily threw a scarf around the brunet’s neck and storm out of the house. “Hold up, runt. Why are you in such a hurry?” Vanderwood laughed, not making the young one’s work any easy. 

Said young one was taking big steps while dragging the old one who thought there was no need to rush, taking his own sweet time, waltzing down to the grocery store. Seeing how desperate the Saeran was, Vanderwood sighed and tugged against Saeran’s hand, causing the redhead to stumble a few steps back, Vanderwood’s arms opened and ready to catch him. 

“Woah there, runt. Seriously you’re really hyped. Here, walk alongside with me.” Vanderwood offered his hand to the pouting prince, whose face was glowing red from all the huff and puff earlier. “Your cheeks are very red too.” The brunet chuckled, causing Saeran to screech in embarrassment, hiding his face behind the back of his hand. “Come along now, runt.” Vanderwood held onto Saeran’s hand tightly, humming a tune he had learnt from his dear red tomato. The both of them were now walking alongside each other, just the way Vanderwood had wanted from the start.

As they reached the store, Saeran just wanted to go to the dessert aisle, but Vanderwood had no intention of letting go the young twin’s hand yet, knowing that he’ll definitely run off to where the ice-creams were. 

“I can walk on my own you know.” Saeran protested.  
“Yeah, I know.” The brunet merely chuckled. “Hey, runt. Apples or Oranges?”  
“Huh? ...Pears please.” Said runt replied silently under his tone.  
Vanderwood chuckled at his reply. “So you like pears? Why not apples and oranges?”  
“Because they’re sour. Just the sound of them will make me go ughh~~” Saeran instantly made the expression like how one will have when they ate something sour, poor Vanderwood tried his best to restrain his laughter, he did not want to risk his dear tomato pouting, ~~though the urge to just tease had always been strong.~~

**

Just two more aisles and they would reach the dessert aisle where the cakes were.  
“What about greens?” The agent’s eyes were scanning the aisle for possible greens both the picky tomatoes would eat.  
“More like, what about _reds_ ” Saeran commented with a smirk, earning a kiss on his forehead from his lover. “Wh-what are you doing?? We’re in public, you dumbhead.” Ears bright red, Saeran tried to elbow Vanderwood but the brunet managed to dodge it, unfortunately.  
“ _You_ were the one who started it first though.” Vanderwood laughed, once again standing beside the blushing tomato who was tugging against the ends of his sleeves.

***

 _Finally_ , they were at the dessert aisle!

And Vanderwood allowed Saeran to roam free down the aisle, but strange, Saeran wasn’t looking at the ice-creams but at the cakes?

Vanderwood did not give Saeran’s unusual actions much thought. He’ll still spoil the runt with whatever he chose from this aisle as a reward for accompanying him the whole time since they’ve reached the store.

“Have you made up your mind, runt?” Vanderwood finally walked up behind him, just because the redhead had not budged from the display counter for at least 20 minutes.  
“Hm? Mhmm.. I’m conflicted with these many choices. Why not you choose one that you like?” Saeran beamed happily. Yes, that is a very good idea. “Please?”  
The ‘please’ added extra effect, though Vanderwood wasn’t fond of very sweet desserts but if it’ll help the young twin make a decision, he didn’t mind adding his own input.

“How about this one then, Dark Chocolate Coffee Cake?” Vanderwood pointed at the one that appealed to him most, unsure how Saeran would react to his choice.  
“Yes!! Let’s!! I had that flavour in mind too. Then again all the other cakes were so appealing.” Seeing the tomato happy with his choice, Vanderwood smiled as well.

Once they’ve checked out their items, it was already dark out. “Yikes, we’ve been inside there for that long? Hyung must be very hungry by now.” Saeran shivered as the chilly autumn wind blew, his breaths were white against the dark lit streets. “Weird? Seven usually would have called us to find out where are we.” Vanderwood quirked his lips, curious himself as to why the hacker had not bugged their little date.

Just then, they’ve both come to a realisation that…

**“WE’VE LEFT OUR PHONES BACK AT THE BUNKER!!”**

Both Vanderwood and Saeran laughed. There was their answer. "I'm sorry, I swear it wasn't on purpose." Saeran sounded apologetic, ultimately it was still his fault that they had carelessly left their phones behind. Vanderwood leaned closer, balancing the paperbag of groceries in one hand so that he could he could hold onto Saeran's hand, then sliding them into his pocket. "We did came out in a rush, didn't we? Gosh, your hands are cold, should have brought our gloves with us too." The brunet smiled while his thumb constantly caressed the back of Saeran's chilled hand, in attempt to warm it up.

"Why were you so eager anyway?" Still unaware of Saeran's intentions, and out of curiousity, Vanderwood asked. "You were behaving oddly ever since you've took my phone to watch the cat videos. Did somehow one of them inspired you to do something, and if I may add, out of the ordinary a normal Saeran would act?"

Saeran was speechless. To be honest, he had hoped that the cake would at least provide the oblivious agent some sort of hint as to what day today was. “Do you seriously have no idea why?” Saeran asked worriedly, only to have Vanderwood shaking his head.

“Come closer then, and I’ll tell you.” The redhead smirked. Vanderwood wordlessly leaned closer, wondering what his dear lover was plotting and had to whisper ever so silently. It was kinda cute, so the agent complied nonetheless. Once Vanderwood was close enough, Saeran pecked a kiss on Vanderwood’s cheek. 

**“Happy birthday, Vandy!”**

**Author's Note:**

> cue: sev's whining noises because vanderan is no where to be found and they left the phones behind, and he's hungry.  
> cue: more sev whining cuz he's not allowed to step into the kitchen, tis an order from vandy.


End file.
